


Keep The Door Open

by Janie94



Series: Masters And Boys [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Erik, Dom!Thomas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Master/Boy, Partner sharing, dom/sub dynamics, sub!Jonas, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Thomas has fallen for Robert who is the boy of Erik, just like Marco and Jonas are. Will they still find a way to share their passion for one night?Part 9 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Me Be Your Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494640) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Heal Me With Your Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521267) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Let My Secret Wish Come True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119575) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Give Me What I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033246) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Tell Me What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212969) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Forgive Me That I Failed You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520968) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Show Me What You Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250661) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Feel Me In Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081217) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dearest Blue_Night, happy birthday to you!! <3 I send you a lot of hugs, kisses and well-wishes.
> 
> This story is my gift for you, but I'm so nervous about posting it that I terrorized poor mariothellama with a lengthy, panicked email earlier this week (thank you for calming my nerves, I really needed it!) and I feel like mentioning a few things beforehand.
> 
> I wanted to write something that is different from my usual stories, something that will belong to you but still have my own handwriting over it. So I decided to write a side story to your 'Masters and Boys' series, one that could be set after the last part. I read the first eight parts over the past week and was completely enthralled with the characters you created and of course their very unique relationship. Don't worry, you will get comments and kudos on them as well, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise. I'm sure you would have known that something is up when you suddenly got comments on this series a week before your birthday. ;)  
> I know this series is very dear to your heart and I thought it would be a very personal present if I wrote a story with your characters and added my own spin to them (by adding Dom!Thomas to the mix). But I don't want to upset you by writing a story with your characters, so if you're not alright with me posting this story, just tell me and I will delete it immediately without any protest. These are your characters and you decide how their journey will go. I have never written for other fanfiction authors' characters before and therefore this is perhaps the greatest compliment to your series I could ever make, but if you feel offended by this in any way, just tell me. I won't be mad.  
> I have already written the first chapter of a Müllendowski fanfic that I will gift to you as well. It was supposed to be my Plan B if you don't like this story here. ;)

 

 

**Keep The Door Open**

 

“No!”

The word is final, definitely allowing no argument on that matter. Robert should let it go, he knows Erik well enough to anticipate that arguing won’t make the younger man see reason, but he still tries.  
“Erik, please let me explain. I don’t-“

“I said no!” Erik cuts him off furiously and Robert flinches at the harsh tone of his voice. This reaction was to be expected if he is honest with himself but it still hurts that Erik won’t even hear him out. He bites his lip as he stares at his Master’s troubled face on the screen and Robert shares a quick look with the man sitting next to Erik. Marco is clearly confused by Robert’s suggestion, an almost hurt look on his face but he still reaches for Erik’s wrist gently. “Erik, I’m sure Robert has a very good reason for daring to ask this of us. Don’t you want to find out about it before you reject him?”

“No, I don’t,” Erik replies, his voice trembling with barely contained anger. “Never ask this from me again, Robert!”

Robert drops his gaze, his guilt at having upset Erik accompanied by the sting of rejection. He really should have known better than to ask something like this, everyone would have reacted like Erik just did.

“I’m sorry, Erik. Please don’t be angry with me, it was just a thought.”

Erik’s expression softens a bit, but his lips are still pressed into a thin line. However it is Jonas who finally breaks his silence, regarding Robert with a stern expression. “This is important to you.”

It wasn’t a question yet Robert still feels the need to explain himself. “I just want to help him. And I’m the only one who can.”

“No, you can’t!” Erik interrupts him, his anger back full force. “He needs to find somebody else.”

Robert wants to argue further, a part of him feeling hurt that Erik doesn’t seem to trust him that much, but he keeps silent, knowing that he would only make this worse for all of them.

His feelings must have still shown on his face because Erik adds in a much softer tone, “I’m not forbidding you to help him because I don’t trust you, Robert, please don’t think that. I’m forbidding you this because you mean so much to me.”

Robert feels something tugging at his chest and his hand jerks with the need to reach out and touch the younger man, seeking his reassurance and his comfort. But Erik isn’t physically present with him. Neither is Marco or Jonas.

And right now Robert misses them even more than he usually does, everything in him screaming to drive to Dortmund and show Erik that his suggestion has nothing to do with how he feels about the younger man.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats with his eyes downcast. “I will never ask again, Erik. I promise.”

He doesn’t get a response and when he looks back up, he finds Erik watching him closely, hesitation in his eyes. Only when he has gripped Marco’s hand tightly, does he speak again. “I’m still glad that you asked me openly and didn’t keep this from me, Robert. I’m proud of your honesty and a part of me wishes I could grant you your wish.”

Robert releases the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, his Master’s words taking away some of his guilt. “No, you are right. It’s not about what I want. We’re all in this together and I had no right to ask this from any of you.” Erik frowns as though Robert’s words only upset him more, but in a different way than everything before did. And clearly it hasn’t gone unnoticed by his two other boys either.

Marco’s eyes rest on the younger man for a moment, then he turns back to the screen. “I think we should continue this talk tomorrow. We’re all too tired to think reasonably now and I don’t think it’s a very good idea to just drop this suggestion either.”

Robert wants to protest, he has already caused enough damage and he really doesn’t want them to fight, but to his surprise Erik nods in agreement. “You’re right, Marco. I need some time to think about this. Just one more thing, Robert and please be just as honest as you have been this whole time. Is this something that you really _want_ to do for him?”

Robert meets his gaze, a part of him not wanting to answer that question and not hurt the younger man even more than he probably did already. But Erik asked him to be honest and so he will be. “Yes, I want to help him feel better. But not if you don’t want me to.”

It is silent for a long moment, then Erik sighs and a surprisingly sincere smile appears on his face. “Thank you, Robert. Thank you for being so honest with me, I know it can’t have been easy for you to ask me this.”

Robert feels a lump forming in his throat at these words and once again he longs to touch Erik, to let the younger man take care of him like he desperately needs him to. It only gets stronger once they have ended the call and he blinks hard against the tears, barely noticing that Jonas is still there, watching him worriedly.

“He’s not upset with you, Blackie,” Jonas tells him softly and Robert is relieved by the use of the nickname, by the confirmation that Jonas isn’t hurt by his wish. “He’s upset with himself for the way he reacted and how he is making you feel. As though he didn’t trust you.”

“He is jealous,” Robert states calmly. “And I understand that, of course he doesn’t want to share me with somebody else.”

Jonas regards him for a long moment. “Is this really only about helping somebody else or also something that actually want for yourself?”

Robert opens his mouth, but no words come out at first. The answer should be easy, but Robert can’t deny that he wants to be the one who gets to help his friend. “I’m not sure. All I know is that I don’t want to hurt Erik. So I guess we will never find out.”

 

***

 

Erik is still lying awake in bed long after they have ended the call. Marco is stretched out next to him and though his eyes are closed, the younger man knows that his boy is not asleep either, perhaps waiting for Erik to break the silence. After all it is Erik who needs to make up his mind.

Robert’s suggestion has come so unexpected and his first reaction was fear. Fear that Robert wasn’t happy with him any longer, that the real reason why he wanted another Master was Erik not taking good enough care of him. He hid this nagging fear underneath anger only to realize that it was actually now that he was failing his dark-haired boy. Erik should feel secure enough in Robert’s love for him to at least hear him out. But instead he lashed out with words and hurt the older man.

He turns his head to the side and raises his hand to Marco’s face, his fingers trailing over the stubble on the blond’s jaw. He waits until those beautiful amber-golden eyes have opened and settle on him patiently.

“I don’t want Robert to feel like I don’t trust him. But I don’t want him to find pleasure with somebody else.”

Marco tilts his head curiously. “You never had a problem with Jonas or I pleasuring him.”

“You’re a different matter as you already know very well,” Erik responds instantly.

“Different because we are your boys and you love all of us equally? Or different because in the end you will always be who we want and need and you know that we still love you?”

Erik frowns. “What are you trying to say?”

Marco smiles before finally elaborating, “You trusted me that my love for Robert would never take anything away from my feelings for you. Just like we both trusted you to still love us the same when you told us how you still felt about Jonas and wanted him to become your boy again. For Jonas it must have been so hard to understand that you could still love him so deeply even when Robert and I had become your boys.” He pauses and reaches for Erik’s hand which the younger man lets him grasp without hesitation. “Don’t you think you should trust Robert in this matter as well? That it doesn’t have to mean that you failed him and that he still loves and wants you the same?”

“I know that he loves me,” Erik argues. “But I don’t understand where this is coming from. Or what it means for us all.”

He hates to admit his insecurities, but he can’t deal with them on his own. He needs his boys’ reassurance and right now Marco is willing to offer it to him.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Marco’s voice is still gentle and understanding. “You heard Robert, he only wants to help a friend. It doesn’t have to be more than that.”

_But what if it does?_

He knows the dark-haired striker would never have spoken this wish out loud if it wasn’t important to him.

“It’s not Robert that I don’t trust,” Erik finally realizes. “It’s _him_. He wouldn’t listen to me if I asked him to stop.”

“Yes he would,” Marco replies with conviction. “Because he knows just as well that Robert belongs to you, not him. And that he is in no position to make demands. Besides, I’m sure he would never go that far. He is a nice person and he would never force Robert to do something he doesn’t want to, he likes our Lewy far too much for that not to make it enjoyable for him as well.”

Erik sighs. “Yes and that’s what scares me the most.”

 

***

 

The next day Robert’s thoughts keep returning to his young Master and wondering how he must feel. Jonas and perhaps even Marco were much more understanding than he could have ever hoped for, perhaps because they know better than Erik himself that Robert would never want to leave him for somebody else. But of course Robert understands the younger man’s reaction. He would have never asked if it wasn’t so important to him. During training his eyes constantly return to a particular teammate, one who has become a close and cherished friend.

Thomas is totally immersed in his practice, occasionally exchanging a few words with Philipp, but occasionally his eyes find Robert’s. The Pole still remembers how they first breached this subject; back when Thomas asked him about the meaning of his tattoo. Robert hadn’t expected the younger man to understand the way he feels about the two men whose initials are permanently engraved into his skin. And his surprise was even greater to find out that Thomas more than simply understood, that he was a Dom like Erik was. His first reaction had been a cheeky, “Well, that’s a pity. I was thinking about making you mine, but Erik and Marco were faster I guess.”

Robert had shoved him playfully, both of them unable to hide their amused grins, but that was the only time that they had addressed their respective relationships.

They had never really spoken of it again, but Thomas had grinned knowingly when he got a glimpse of the _J_ that Robert had later added to his tattoo.

The situation only changed in the last few weeks. Robert noticed that Thomas is sometimes watching him with a strange expression, not exactly lust but more like longing. And it has only increased over time to the point that their other teammates have noticed as well that something is off with the younger man.

And last week they reached the point where Robert couldn’t keep quiet any longer when he had noticed Thomas eying him from across the locker room.

“Thomas, what’s the matter with you lately? You can barely keep your eyes off me these days.”

“It’s not important,” Thomas had muttered and tried to walk away, but Robert had blocked his way. “It is when it is troubling you. Please, Thomas, you are my friend and I only want to help you.”

A moment later Thomas’ right hand had dropped to the small of Robert’s back, his fingertips resting lightly on the delicate black lines of his tattoo. “I appreciate that, Lewy. But you can’t help me the way I need you to.” He had pressed his hand harder against Robert’s skin until their fronts had been touching and leaving no doubt what it was that Thomas truly wanted from him. Robert had held his breath, but Thomas luckily hadn’t gone further, his thumb circling the spot where the _E_ was resting and the mere fact that he found that spot right away without having to look showed how intently he must have watched Robert lately. Then he had stepped to the side and exited the room, leaving a very confused Robert behind.

And the past few days Robert wondered what exactly Thomas was feeling for him. If it was nothing more than simple desire, then the younger man would have certainly amused himself with somebody else long ago. And if it was more, then Robert was the only one who could help him…

 

***

 

The day after their skype call Jonas is torn. On the one hand he wants to drive to Dortmund and talk with Erik, knowing that his young Master is still thinking about Robert’s suggestion and perhaps doubting himself. Not because he is weak but because he loves Robert so much.

And on the other hand he wants to drive to Munich and take Robert into his arms. The Pole had looked so guilty after Erik’s reaction and Jonas could still see the tears in them after the call had ended. He doesn’t completely understand Robert’s feelings, but he knows it must be important to him.

Erik’s rejection, however reasonable, must have stung and the young Master is probably not off much better either, wondering if he isn’t enough for Robert.

In the end Jonas decided to head for Erik, knowing that his usually so confident Master needs the guidance of his boys for once.

When he has finally reached his destiny and the door of the apartment is opened by an only halfway dressed Marco, Jonas surges forward and pulls the older man into his arms tightly.

“Surprise, Blondie!”

Marco chuckles as he pulls Jonas over the threshold and the two of them share a sweet little kiss before releasing each other again. Jonas’ eyes drift to the figure standing in the hallway and watching them with a soft smile before finally stepping closer. “I had a feeling you would come.”

Jonas should have anticipated that, Erik seems to have a sixth sense for that kind of thing. Before he knows it he has buried himself in Erik’s arms, holding on to him.

Erik’s hand comes up to the back of his head, stroking it tenderly.

This is the Erik he knows, confident in his feelings for them and not doubting their love like he did yesterday. It seems like Marco already managed to erase most of the doubts tearing at their Master’s heart and Jonas turns his head to shoot a grateful look at the blond.

Marco smiles before stepping closer and hugging him from behind, eyes watching Erik carefully. “You know why Jonas is here, Erik. You know how we feel and that we will support you whatever you decide to do.”

Erik pulls back just enough from Jonas to look at them both, his expression full of gratitude. “What did I do deserve the two of you?” He leans forward to place a soft kiss to Marco’s forehead, then determination enters his eyes and Jonas heaves a sigh of relief of seeing the confidence in them, seeing Erik taking charge of the situation again.

“Jonas, you should get some rest first, you’ve been driving here in a hurry. We will leave for Munich when you’re ready.”

 

***

 

The days following his short yet loaded encounter with Robert Thomas is starting to regret his honesty. At first Robert has been watching him with both confusion and concern, perhaps even the tiniest bit of curiosity. But today something has changed.

Robert is careful not to meet his gaze, passing Thomas with his gaze dropped to the ground, clearly avoiding the younger man. But what really troubles Thomas is the way he acts, walking around with slumped shoulders and being very quiet in general. He is radiating misery and eventually Thomas can’t stay away any longer despite his fierce resolution not to act on his emotions.

He manages to catch Robert after training right before the Pole can escape through the door. He stops Robert by the arm, his grip tight but not painful.

“You’re avoiding me, Robert.”

A part of him expects the other man to deny it, but to his surprise Robert gives in right away, a sigh escaping him as he elaborates. “It’s better this way, Thomas. I don’t want to upset Erik further than I already did.”

Thomas tenses at the mention of Robert’s Master and his grip tightens unconsciously. “Did you tell him about me?”

Robert nods. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I asked him about you, but yes I did. I shouldn’t have.”

“What do you mean you asked him about me?” Thomas replies confused.

Robert’s answer makes him freeze. “I asked him if he would be willing to share me with you one night.”

Thomas drops his hand immediately, feeling as though he has been burnt. His joy that Robert so clearly wants him is overshadowed by fear of Erik’s response. He doesn’t know the younger man very well, but Thomas can’t imagine that he was pleased with Robert’s admission. “And how did Erik react?”

“He was angry with me. Like I said, I should have expected that.”

Thomas swallows. “And did he punish you? Please don’t tell me he hurt you.”

Robert’s blue eyes blaze with fury. “No, of course not. Erik isn’t a sadist, he doesn’t enjoy my pain.”

Thomas closes his eyes in relief and before he could have stopped himself, he has pulled Robert into his arms. The older man tenses in his embrace for a short moment, but then his arms come around Thomas’ waist to hold him in place.

“Thomas, why don’t you let somebody else help you? There are for sure a lot of men who would love to submit to such a caring Dom like you are.”

Thomas is aware that he should perhaps not answer that question, but Robert deserves to know. “Because you’re the only one that I want. And nobody else can distract me from you.” He feels Robert shuddering at his words yet he still adds, “I want you to be mine, Robert. If it wasn’t for Erik, I would have asked you to become my boy a long time ago.” He turns his head to the side until Robert’s hair is tickling his nose, inhaling the smell of his shampoo and something darker underneath that is undoubtedly Robert before releasing the body in his arms. It takes him a lot of effort to walk away from the older man and not look back at him when he feels Robert’s questioning eyes following him until he has left the room.

His whole body is tingling with the need to turn around and touch Robert again, to take care of him in a way only Erik is allowed to. He manages to resist temptation only with great effort, but just when he has reached his car, the three persons standing there and waiting for him make him falter in his steps.

Jonas and Marco are looking at him curiously while Erik steps forward, a friendly smile spreading on his face. “Hello, Thomas. You and I need to talk.”

 

***

 

Robert is still shivering by the time he is standing in front of his own door and letting himself in. Thomas’ words are still ringing in his ears, confirming his suspicion that his teammate doesn’t just need anybody but Robert specifically. And under different circumstances the Pole would have loved to give himself over to him, to give him all that he needs at the moment. But the mere idea of him and Thomas has already hurt Erik more than Robert could take and so he won’t address this again.

He is so absorbed in his own thoughts that he fails to notice the familiar car parked right next to his own and that he isn’t alone. Not until he hears a familiar “Robert?” and finds Erik coming towards him in long strides.

Next there are arms coming around him and he finds himself pressed against the man he loves so much. “I missed you.”

Robert is still struggling to believe that Erik is actually here with him and all he can do is close his eyes when Erik captures his lips in a bruising kiss. It is filled with longing and passion, showing him that his young Master is no longer angry with him and that he has missed him as well.

Robert lets out a moan when Erik slides his tongue between his lips, claiming his mouth greedily. The kiss ends far too soon for Robert’s liking and he chases after Erik’s lips, but the younger man holds him back with a soft chuckle. “I’m sure Marco and Jonas want to greet you properly as well.”

Robert’s eyes widen. “They are here too?” He takes a look over Erik’s shoulder and finds Erik’s two other boys a few feet behind, both of them smiling at him. Erik steps to the side, his hand stroking over Robert’s back soothingly. “My love, my sweetheart, shower him in your love, I know you both want to.”

Marco and Jonas obey instantly, closing the distance between them and Robert while Erik watches them fondly. Robert finds himself between the two younger men, both of them wrapping their arms around him before they start to kiss him. Jonas’ goes for his lips straight away while Marco latches his mouth onto his throat and works his way up.

Robert lets out a happy sigh when he kisses Jonas back, barely aware that his hand is pushing Marco’s head closer and urging him on.

Suddenly there are hands on his hip bones and he is being pressed back against a familiar chest, full lips brushing softly against his earlobe. “I’m so sorry for having let you down, my darling. I shouldn’t have reacted like I did.”

Robert swallows and he breaks the kiss with Jonas and turns in the embrace, meeting beautiful hazel eyes. “No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have asked this of you, I’m the one who needs to apologize.”

But Erik shakes his head and he cups Robert’s face between his palms. “I know you love me, Robert. That means I should have trusted you with this. I never wanted to be the Master who decides on the lives of his boys, who takes away their independence and their free will. But that is exactly what I did when I didn’t even give you the chance to explain your reasons. I was too proud to tell you why I rejected the idea; too proud to admit that I was scared of you leaving me for Thomas.”

Robert frowns. “How could you ever think that I wanted to leave you? I could never do that, Erik, I love you far too much to do that.”

“Yes, I know,” Erik replies. “But it took Marco and Jonas to remind me of what I should know deep in my heart. That you love me and no one could ever take you away from me.”

He kisses Robert again and the dark-haired boy whines when Erik pulls away too soon again. But the younger man’s eyes are still shining brightly with love when he speaks the next words. “You were right, my beloved darling. He needs you. And perhaps you also need him.”

Robert frowns in confusion, unsure if he has misheard Erik, but the words die on his tongue when he sees Thomas stepping out of the shadows.

 

***

 

Erik stays silent while he watches Robert’s reaction carefully. His oldest boy seems to have trouble believing that this is real and Erik presses his hand harder against the small of Robert’s back, the touch right above the meaningful tattoo grounding them both. Marco and Jonas have released Robert and are watching the scene curiously as well.

Robert turns back towards him with an insecure expression, clearly lost how to proceed or what to make of this unexpected turn of events.

Erik turns to Thomas with a determent expression. “Remember what I said. You don't get to kiss Robert. The moment you do, I will ask you to leave and trust me, I won't take no for an answer.” Thomas doesn't look too happy about that rule but he still gives him a short nod, enabling the younger man to go on. “And it won’t be just you and him alone. Robert belongs to me just as much as Marco and Jonas do. Which means we will all be participating in this.”

For some reason that seems to soothe Thomas a bit because the younger man looks almost relieved and his expression softens. “Thank you, Erik. I won’t make you regret your trust in me, I promise.”

“I knew that already,” Erik tells him calmly. “You won’t disappoint Robert like that. You desire him far too much to do that and you would rather accept my conditions than risk not having him at all.” He gently takes Robert’s hand and looks back at his two other boys who are watching him, clearly waiting for his guidance.

“I guess we should take this into the bedroom now, don’t you agree, Thomas?”

When the other man nods, the five of them head to Robert’s bedroom together, the tension in the air almost tangible. Erik notes that his three boys are nervous how to treat this new situation and it is up to him to guide them through this. But if he is the one completely in control here, he would twist Thomas’ nature. Erik can’t treat the other Master as though he is more submissive than he is himself, that would be an insult and probably make matters worse.

No, Erik and Thomas need to do this together. After all this arrangement won’t be possible at all without mutual trust in each other and Erik needs to start doing that now.

He turns to Robert and strokes his back again. “Darling, I want you to do everything that Thomas tells you to as long as you feel comfortable. If you don’t, just say your safeword and we will stop this immediately, alright?”

Robert nods and Erik turns back to Thomas. "His safeword is ‘football‘. If he says it, you will stop whatever you were doing without protest. I won’t tolerate objection from you on this matter.”

“You won’t get any,” Thomas replies with conviction. “I truly care about Robert and I would never hurt him intentionally.”

Erik nods relieved before taking a step back. “Marco, undress me.”

He doesn’t wait for the blond to obey - he knows that his love will do so – and reaches out for Jonas, pulling his first boy close as he kisses him softly. Then he hears Thomas finally letting go of his insecurities, clearly knowing that Robert needs him to be sure of what he is doing every step of the way. “Please get rid of your shirt, Lewy, I want to see your body.”

Erik hears the rustling of the fabric when Robert does as he is told and when the young Master hears it being dropped to the ground, he pulls away from the kiss with Jonas to get a look of his third boy’s naked back, the small tattoo facing Erik almost promisingly.

Meanwhile Marco has pulled the jeans down over Erik’s long legs and is tugging demandingly at his shirt until Erik raises his arms, so that Marco can pull it over his head. Thomas has closed the distance between himself and Robert, the look with which he regards the dark-haired man in front of him gentle as he puts his hands onto Robert’s shoulders and pushes him down onto his knees. “I want to feel your mouth on me. Make me come.”

A shiver of excitement runs down Robert’s body and his hands are shaking slightly when he pulls at Thomas’ zipper and proceeds to free Thomas’ cock from its prison. Thomas’ hands are gripping Robert’s hair when the older man’s lips enclose his cock, a loud gasp escaping him at the sensation.

Erik feels an unexpected wave of arousal course through him at the sight, pride at his boy filling him when he adds in a low whisper, “Yes, darling, make him come for me.”

He meets Thomas’ eyes and the other man smirks – a strange moment where they realize that this could truly work out between them - before turning his head towards Marco. “Will you please do me a favor, Marco?” The blond looks surprised, but nods without hesitation. “Will you prepare our lovely Robert for me?”

Marco turns towards Erik questioningly, apparently waiting for his consent as well but the younger man would never think of denying him this, seeing the spark of desire in Marco’s eyes. Of course he wants to be the one doing this, to be intimate with Robert in this very special way. Just like Robert probably wants Marco to be the one as well.

And Thomas must have sensed that. That realization calms Erik more than anything and he smiles encouragingly at Marco, giving him his silent approval and together with Jonas he watches the blond walking over to Robert.

The Pole quickly lets go of Thomas’ cock to help Marco getting him out his jeans as well as his underwear before he is back to licking along the shaft, using his skilled mouth to further increase Thomas’ arousal.

Marco has knelt down behind Robert, placing a short kiss onto the older man’s spine before his hand slides between the round cheeks. Robert doesn’t even flinch, instead he relaxes a bit while Marco’s index finger pushes past the first ring of muscles.

Erik can hear Jonas’ breath hitch at the sight and he turns to him with a fond smile. “You enjoy this just as much as I do, don’t you, sweetheart?"

Jonas blushes visibly and he bites his lip yet he still nods enthusiastically. “Yes, Erik, I do. A lot actually.”

“Do you want us to join them?” Erik adds and when Jonas looks at him with wide eyes, he knows he has suggested the right thing. He pulls Jonas closer, kissing him again while he starts stripping him off his clothes. Jonas shivers when eventually their naked bodies are pressed tightly together, their kisses deepening while they begin to walk sideward, closer to the three other men in the room.

Thomas is moaning loudly while he fucks Robert’s mouth with erratic movements, struggling to hold on to his collected demeanor as he approaches his climax. Marco has squeezed three fingers into Robert and his own cock is hard just from watching the scene in front of him.

Erik’s eyes drift back to Thomas and once again he feels his chest swell with pride for his oldest boy who is taking Thomas apart. “Finish it, darling!” he has ordered before he has realized that this is what he wants.

Robert obeys instantly, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking at the cock in his mouth hard. Thomas’ back arches as he comes, shooting his seed into Robert’s mouth who swallows every drop greedily, eyes flickering between the Master at his mercy and Erik.

The latter leans down and gently he kisses Robert, rewarding him for satisfying Thomas. “You did good, boy. I’m so proud of you.”

Robert sighs happily as he lets Erik claim his mouth and the younger man is able to taste Thomas on him, something he minds much less than he previously anticipated. When he pulls back though, Thomas has approached them, pressing his front against Robert from behind, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Marco, you want to kiss Lewy too, don’t you?”

Erik’s lips twitch into a smirk, amused that Thomas was able to sense the very special bond between his two oldest boys so easily. Though the longing in Marco’s eyes is indeed too obvious to miss for an attentive Master like Thomas clearly is.

The blond looks at Thomas almost disbelievingly. “You would let me do that?”

Thomas’ expression softens and he raises his hand to Marco’s cheek in an almost tender gesture. “You prepared him wonderfully just like I knew you would. You deserve a kiss with your beloved Robert. So go on, I want you to kiss him senseless while I'm taking him.”

Robert lets out a strangled moan at the prospect and Marco surges forward instantly, his lips clashing hard with the Pole’s and making the latter stumble back against Thomas who is still standing behind him and instinctively gripping his hips to steady him while Marco is kissing him ardently.

Thomas watches them for a moment before his eyes shift to Erik and suddenly the younger man is struck by an idea, reaching out for Jonas beside him. “My sweetheart, I need to take you.”

His hand wraps possessively around his beloved first boy and he continues to undress him slowly, shedding each layer with patient movements and kissing every inch of skin he can reach, needing to worship the body of his lover.

His fingers close around Jonas’ erection and he strokes him torturously slow, ignoring the way Jonas pushes into his hand, clearly wanting him to go faster.

“Please,” he whispers and Erik kisses the hair at his nape soothingly.

“I will take you soon, don’t you doubt that.”

He doesn’t stop his strokes while he circles Jonas’ entrance with fingers, pushing the first two in and drawing a loud groan from his boy.

“Yes, let me hear you,” Erik encourages him, moving his fingers in circular motions before adding a third one, hearing Jonas’ breath stutter.

“Let me hear you,” he repeats and he consciously brushes Jonas’ prostate, teasing him repeatedly until his boy is crying out, his cock impossibly hard underneath Erik’s fingers.

Erik’s eyes drift back to the three men in front of him, watching Marco and Robert devouring each other in their passion while Thomas is tightening his grip on Robert and lining himself up.

His eyes meet Erik’s and his voice is filled with anticipation when he asks, “Ready, Erik?”

The younger man smiles and he retracts his fingers, drawing a last gasp from Jonas before mirroring Thomas’ position, both of them facing each other while their three boys are between them.

“Now,” Erik commands and he sinks into Jonas’ heat the same moment that Thomas pushes into Robert.

The latter’s cry of pleasure is swallowed by Marco’s mouth while Jonas’ moan fills the room.

The sound makes Erik shudder and he pulls out halfway, savoring Jonas’ whine while his eyes are watching Robert carefully for signs of discomfort or any other kind of objection to what is happening.

The sight of Robert’s face flushed with arousal while Thomas is thrusting into him roughly and Marco is dropping his mouth to the Pole’s neck is a sight that makes Erik groan and he pushes into Jonas harder, his hand which is still wrapped around his boy’s cock, tightening slightly.

“Erik, I’m close,” Jonas mewls desperately. “Can I come?”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Erik replies gently. “Hold back until I tell you to.”

He knows his boy will be able to do it and he tries not to groan again when he feels Jonas’ tensing slightly around him, his walls tightening around his Master’s cock.

Instead he watches as Thomas slams into Robert harder, the dark-haired man screaming in pleasure with every thrust and it is clear that the younger man is rapidly approaching his climax, his usually green-blue eyes almost black with lust.

“Marco, make him come for me!” Thomas orders and the blond stops his kissing only to wrap his hand around Robert as good as he can when the latter is jerking with every thrust from Thomas, eyes hooded as they settle on Marco’s face in front of him.

Jonas is mewling with the need to come, but Erik waits a few more moments until he can see Robert’s body tensing up in a familiar way and finally he whispers into Jonas’ ear “Now, sweetheart!”

And his boy instantly comes hard, shooting his load over his Master’s hand while Robert goes rigid as he climaxes as well, covering Marco’s hand with his seed.

Erik is so close, so impossibly close but for a reason he can’t completely fathom he refuses to let himself come before Thomas and it takes him every amount of self-control to hold off his orgasm for a few seconds longer, just in time to hear Thomas crying out as he fills Robert, both men moaning at the sensation.

Their heads turn until their noses are touching, an almost instinctive reaction and Erik tenses though his fear of the obvious proofs to be unfounded when Thomas merely places his lips to Robert’s jaw, kissing it softly.

It is the last thing he sees before Erik finally, finally allows himself to let go and come inside of his beloved Jonas, the force of his hard orgasm drowning out his vision for several moments.

Only when he is completely spent, does he slump forward over a panting Jonas and he kisses him again, his tongue entering the other man and claiming him in a way that is somehow even more intimate than all that has happened before.

When they eventually break apart, Erik turns his head at the sound of Robert’s whine and he sees Thomas pulling out of the Pole with a regretful expression, his desire to kiss Robert the same way that Erik just kissed Jonas written all over his face.

But he doesn’t give in and Erik is grateful that Thomas didn’t break his promise and destroyed that precious moment between them.

Instead Thomas takes a step back from Robert, his voice husky as he speaks to the latter. “Please kiss your Master, he needs it as much as you do.”

A flicker of surprise crosses Erik’s face, a part of him wondering when Thomas realized what he knew all along; that this could have never been about sharing Robert only, but was always meant to include all five of them equally. Then Robert’s lips are on his own and the thought is wiped from his mind, drowned out by the love he is feeling from Robert, something he wasn’t aware he needed to feel after having shared him with Thomas.

“I love you, Erik,” Robert whispers against his lips with desperation in his voice. “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

Erik’s only response is to part his lips and slide his tongue into Robert’s mouth, needing to claim his boy as his again. But that has to wait for a while longer because there is something else even more important now.

He breaks the kiss, his eyes settling on Marco who has been silent up to now, his happiness genuine but with longing underneath, his hard cock begging for attention.

Erik turns to Thomas expectantly, his next words surprising him as much as everyone else in the room. “You aren’t going to leave my love unsatisfied, are you?”

Thomas’ eyes widen. “You would let me do that?”

“If he wants you to,” Erik replies with a quick glance to Marco, the look in those eyes telling him that his boy wants to experience this just like he suspected him to.

Erik, Jonas and Robert silently watch Thomas reaching out for Marco with his hand, but eventually changing his mind. “Lie down on your back,” he orders and as soon as Marco has complied, Thomas’ mouth closes around the tip of his cock.

Marco yelps, his hips bucking up before he could have stopped himself though Thomas doesn’t seem to mind.

Erik wants to join them so badly, but he doesn’t want Thomas to think that he doesn’t trust him to take care of his boy and so stays where he is, grabbing the hands of the boys kneeling beside him and watching the scene just as hungrily.

“Please, Thomas,” Marco begs and the younger man takes him in even deeper, his lips stretching around Marco’s cock from the amused Thomas-like grin spreading on his face.

Marco’s eyes drift to Erik, a silent plea in them and Erik’s heart brims with love and pride at him for still seeking his approval. “It’s alright, Marco. You can come now.”

And Marco does, his eyes closing as his body arches up and he shoots his release down Thomas’ throat.

The younger man swallows it, only pulling off when he has completely milked the blond.

Erik instantly surges forward to embrace Marco, his hand stroking over the latter’s back. “You were wonderful, Marco. I’m proud of you, so unbelievably proud.”

Marco doesn’t respond, but he snuggles closer against Erik’s chest with a happy sigh. Jonas and Robert have joined them and Erik is almost tempted to stop Thomas who is getting up from the mattress, clearly sensing Erik’s need to be alone with his three boys now.

“Thank you, Erik,” he says with a genuine smile. “Thank you for gifting me this wonderful experience.”

“You’re welcome,” Erik responds and he hesitates for a moment, watching Thomas put on his clothes again before adding, “If you ever want to, we could repeat this one day?”

Thomas rewards him with a crooked grin. “I was hoping you would say that. And I would love to.” Then he surges forward again, taking Erik by total surprise as he puts a short peck to his lips.

He has pulled back before Erik has even managed to process that Thomas just kissed _him_ and the younger man winks teasingly. “You only said I couldn’t kiss Lewy. And obviously I wasn’t going to kiss Jonas or Marco either, after all they are your boys. But you never said I couldn’t kiss you.”

Erik has the feeling he should probably be annoyed yet he cannot help but chuckle amusedly as he watches Thomas leave the room.

He shakes his head and tightens his arm around Marco, using the other one to pull Jonas and Robert closer before they fall asleep entangled in each other…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. Nothing is more motivating than visible feedback. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Put Your Trust In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512341) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Lay Your Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540037) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
